


【姚琛x你】Full moon

by Rosmarinus1



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosmarinus1/pseuds/Rosmarinus1
Summary: 半路没油的车以后应该会完整开完的......吧想写狼性一点老是变成温柔的呜呜呜跟南南的PURE算是姐妹篇（？）
Relationships: 姚琛x你
Kudos: 13





	【姚琛x你】Full moon

「你这个没良心的家伙，有了你亲爱的南南就忘了我这个闺蜜」你气愤地捏了捏他的脸「整天南南来南南去的......我刚分手耶」一直在分手的人面前放闪光，天理何在！

「就......」

「好，别说了！我们说好的暑假计划呢？」你阻止闺蜜继续说下去。

「没办法，南南也不能晒太阳......」

你翻了个白眼。

「那我们俩去就好，你看这里」你兴奋地展示手机屏幕上的照片，照片旁边标着小小的玉烟湖绝美秘境。

一潭清澈的湖水、四周开满了不知名的花旁边还临近一片森林。

「我们可以在湖附近扎营，租房车也行」

「可是真的不能带南南去吗？南南......」

你又翻了个花式白眼，这下说人人到了。

「南南你怎么来了......」你看闺蜜一脸惊讶地看著大热天穿著全身黑还把卫衣帽子戴起来的周震南。

「姐姐就让我跟吧~」

你知道闺蜜的对象周震南是个吸血鬼，第一次见到他时也是被这张看起来人畜无害的童颜给骗了。

不行，要镇定......

「好吧......」一说出口你就后悔了，并在心里疯狂的谴责闺蜜。

「那时间跟集合地点我再发给你们，我要走了！」

好不容易约出来喝个咖啡又被跟过来了，生气！

还硬是吃了一把狗粮。

*

你到了约定地点以后没多久看见闺蜜和周震南十指紧扣晃著手朝你走了过来。

你忍住不翻白眼。

「走吧，我们还要稍微往上走」

玉烟湖位置其实就在那片森林里。你请教过一个已经去过那里的朋友，领著闺蜜和周震南往森林里走。

走了大约四十分钟，你们才终于看见了湖。

「好美啊！」你本来拉著闺蜜的手又叫又跳的，一瞥见闺蜜跟周震南紧牵的手，你又自闭了。

你想过无数次这个画面，就像他们一样。跟自己心爱的人手牵著手来露营散步。无奈你前一个对象不喜欢这种大自然环境，露营更是不可能。

想到这里你叹了一口气，指著不远处的房车说：「你们先过去吧，我去湖边绕一圈」向闺蜜挥了挥手，自己开始沿著湖边走。

湖水像一大片冰种翡翠似的，清澈又透著月白色的光芒。

或许是环境的关系，你觉得整个人放松了下来，眼泪一不小心松了闸。

你就这样边走边抹著泪，一边骂。

骂那个没良心的前男友，就为了第三者抛下你。

你还抽抽噎噎地哭著，却突然从啜泣变成了无声的大叫。

你掉进了一个像是人为做出的陷阱里，坑虽然不深你却也没有足够的力气爬出去。尝试了好几次，也摔了好几次。

手机也偏偏在这里没有讯号。

太绝望了吧。

早知道就不要来这什么玉烟湖。

*

头顶突然传来窸窸窣窣的声音，好像有人靠近这个坑洞了。

「有人在吗？能不能救救我？」你出声求救。

没想到探头的是只狼，但那狼却看了妳一眼就掉头走了。

不久后有个男生探头，你看见他眼睛里有些惊恐。他没有开口说话，只是惊恐过后盯著妳看了几秒钟。

「能不能救我出去......」妳急得快哭出来。

「好，你等我」陌生男子终于开口。

男子找了条坚固的绳索要妳绑在腰上，他一边拉、你就借力使力爬了出来。

「谢谢你......」你虚脱般的坐在地上，有气无力的。「我不知道怎么会掉下去，还好有你经过」

「我都快吓死了......」

「不用谢，其实这个陷阱是我做的，为了捕捉一些猎物」却没想到会抓到一个女孩子。

「你的同伴呢？」

「我好像迷路了......」你看了看四周，才发现自己早已经偏离了湖边，天色渐暗、四周开始起雾了。

「不然你跟我回村庄吧......等明天再带你找同伴」

你挣扎了半晌，还是决定跟他回去。虽然跟陌生人走不太妥，但他看起来不像坏人，自己也实在走投无路了。

*

「你叫什么名字啊？」你在走去村庄的路上自我介绍完后问他。

「姚琛。」

「是个好名字！琛，是珍宝、宝物的意思呢。」

你发现他有些不好意思的笑了。

「前面就到了」他指著前面不远一个亮著光的地方，一阵轻快悦耳的音乐声飘来。

「感觉好欢乐啊，我会不会打扰......」

「走吧，你不用担心」他自然的牵起你的手往里走，你感觉到他的掌心温暖又厚实。

「小琛你回来啦！」你们甫踏进村子里就有人迎面上来跟他打招呼。

「哥！」

「这位是？」被姚琛称“哥”的人看向了你，又看见你们俩牵著的手。

你有些别扭的想抽开手，他却一点也没有想要松手的样子。

「是朋友。哥，我先带她去我阿姨那里，等会儿见啊」

「我跟我爸住，没有多余的房间，你是女孩子也不方便」他解释。

「麻烦你了......」你不知道是因为打扰了他们所以不好意思还是因为他紧紧握著你的手。

「小琛哥！」

你们刚靠近一幢木屋一个女孩就从屋内跑了出来，扑进了姚琛怀里。女孩好一会儿才松开抱著姚琛的手臂，发现在一旁的你。

「今天这个姐姐要借住在你们家，可以帮我好好招待姐姐嘛？」你朝女孩微微一笑，自我介绍。

「那有什么问题」女孩兴奋地拖著你进了屋子。

「姐姐跟小琛哥是什么关系呀？」女孩在姚琛走后小心翼翼地关上门。

「我是被姚琛救起来的，我跟朋友来附近露营，结果掉进陷阱里......」你缓缓道出事情经过，一边想著你突然不见，你闺蜜他们会不会担心。

手机一直没有讯号。

「原来如此......那姐姐今天就跟我睡吧！」

「不好意思啊，小竺这孩子老是这样自来熟......」一个面容清丽的妇人走了出来，你朝妇人打了招呼。

「您好」越靠近你才发觉妇人本该无暇的脸上有著一道长长的伤疤，顿时怔住。

「不好意思，吓到你了吧」

「不不不」你慌张地摆摆手「不好意思麻烦你们，要打扰一晚上」

「不麻烦，你就当自己家就行，难得小琛有客人呢」

你拗不过小竺，最后跟小女孩挤在她不大不小的床上。

「姐姐，或许你有听过狼族的传说吗？」

你摇了摇头，投去疑问的目光。

「我妈妈的脸是被误伤的，因为狼」

女孩娓娓道来，说当时他年纪还很小大家都以为他不记得发生什么事，但他很清楚的记得妈妈当时被化身成狼且失控的父亲所误伤，才会在脸上留下那如此怵目惊心的疤痕。

「姐姐你要小心......」

小竺搂著你的手臂像搂著娃娃似的，说著说著就睡著了。听完故事的你有些沉重却又强迫自己入睡别胡思乱想。

小心......？

不知道什么时候房间只剩下你一个人，窗外月亮透著清冷的光，照进房里。你躺在床上翻来覆去，怎么样就是睡不著。一闭上眼睛脑海就不断出现姚琛把你从陷阱里救出的场景，还有那温暖的手心。

你突然听见房门口传来脚步声，妳心跳突突地加快了。你感觉自己的心跳声盖过那似乎在来回踱步的声响，偷偷瞇起眼睛。

门倏地被打开，你只从模糊的视线里看出进来房间的是个男人。他朝著你走了过来，你又闭上了双眼。

「狼族的命定......」这个声音好熟悉。

「我的命定，怎么会是你」是姚琛，你想起来了。

你听见他轻轻叹了一口气，他的气息却离你越来越靠近。

唇瓣相贴的瞬间，你极力的平复自己想要尖叫的内心，却又不想被发现你是醒著的。

气息抽离的瞬间，你悬著的心放了下来。

见你似乎没有被惊扰的迹象，姚琛的吻又落了下来。这次带著些许侵略，舌尖肆意撬开了你的唇。温热的手掌不知道什么时候罩上了你胸前浑圆，轻柔的一收一放，像是要感知你的存在一般。

你感受到自己的乳尖在他手里挺了起来，他好像也有感觉似的放开手掌，专注的逗弄你挺立的两点。

哼嗯......

你忍不住呻吟出声，引得他停下了所有动作。你穿著自己薄透的睡衣，不知道在月光下尤其在姚琛眼中特别显眼，明显有个小巧可爱的凸起。

几乎是本能，他张口含住了左边，湿透的睡衣紧紧贴著放大了被他舔弄的快感。你小小地挺起了胸乳扭著身体让自己更加靠近他，而他也没有放过另一边的乳首，用湿热的舌与唇好好疼爱了一番。

睡裙早已经因为你的扭动堆至大腿根，你一直在下意识夹紧双腿。姚琛揉弄著你胸前的右手顺著曲线抚上滑腻的大腿，像是要将你从头到脚疼爱一遍。

他整个人跨上床，利用身体分开你的双腿。看到你腿间湿痕，姚琛轻轻地说：「你也是有感觉的对吧？」他边说便伸出一指隔著内裤抚摸你最私密的地方，内裤随著他的动作微微陷进肉缝中沾得更湿了。你羞耻得想夹紧双腿，无奈他卡在你双腿之间，你好像醒来也不是、继续放任他也不是。

你不能否认自己对姚琛有些好感，只是现在这个情况跟进度似乎太快了？

你脑袋还在飞速运转的同时，你感觉到最后一层防备被姚琛脱了下来，你还来不及做出反应脑袋就当机了，因为姚琛......

你闭著眼睛使他的触碰放大了好几倍，比如现在。刚在吮著你胸前的唇舌顺著你沾著水的肉缝舔了一口，你的身体承受不住突来的快感微微抽搐了一下，却将自己更往他嘴边靠近。脑子已经一片空白。

你听见姚琛深吸一口气，发出满足的喟叹——像是一只狼。

你恍惚间想起掉进陷阱时经过的那只狼，那个眼神跟姚琛有几分重叠。

他拨开肉缝找寻到那已经充血的小核舔了上去，你的呻吟已经压抑不住了。不似刚才的温柔，他像是要把你流出的蜜液吸干一般，舌尖探入了你窄小的洞口。你又夹紧了双腿，却是让他更加深入。

他稍微抬起头离开你湿淋淋的下身，喃喃低语著。

「好美......」你是他第一个女人、他也是真正拥有你的第一个男人。想到这里姚琛感觉自己又硬了几分。

他整个人罩在你身上，挡住了那有些刺眼的月光。你感受到他隔著裤子也明显抵著你的家伙，他轻轻的摆胯，蹭湿了裤子。

他附在你耳边柔声说：「我知道你醒著」

在你耳垂落下了一个吻。

什么？！

你一下子惊醒过来，原来是梦。但是睡在身边的小竺不知道什么时候不见的。自己睡衣也都还好好的，唯独腿间那湿滑的感觉......

你顺著窗外一看，是跟梦里一样的满月。


End file.
